


Infinita Romanza - Time Stamp IV

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Series: Mafia!World [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Gangsters, Gun Violence, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafia Boss Jensen Ackles, Musician Jared Padalecki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No invitar a su familia a su boda es algo de lo que Jared Padalecki se da cuenta casi un año despues de la misma. Ahora, para compensar su error, debe presentar a Jensen a su familia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinita Romanza - Time Stamp IV

 

Él no es una persona desconsiderada, simplemente es algo despistado y olvida muchas cosas cuando Jensen está a su lado, porque esos suaves ojos verdes con ese brillo de elegancia y amor se roban su atención de formas inexplicables, era de esperar que el día de su boda, el día en que este sostenía sus manos mientras susurraba el “Sí” más firme de su vida, no hubiera pensando en que no había invitado a su familia o al menos a su padre y a Megan. Jensen no había mencionado la posibilidad de invitarles y sinceramente el tampoco y sabía, casi un año después de vivir con Jensen, que había estrictos protocolos de seguridad, que aunque hubiera querido invitarles, la decisión más sabía, era simplemente enviarles unas fotos.

 

Sin embargo, tampoco lo hizo, su hermana se había dado cuenta una noche que le llamo para charlar y solo porque se había deslizado de sus labios una queja “Esta vez no pude acompañar a mi Jen, lo extraño mucho”... después de eso y unas cuantas aclaraciones, su hermana se había enojado con él y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Jeff y su padre llamarán.

 

Todo había sido caótico despues de esas no deseadas llamadas.

 

Había sido complicado hablar con su padre, puesto que era una de las personas que más quería en el mundo, pero incluirlo en su vida social como homosexual, era algo que aún le avergonzaba. Sabía que su padre era un ranchero texano, que sus valores eran muy diferentes a los que él o su esposo podrían tener, y que invitarlo a una boda gay sería algo muy penoso. Estaba agradecido de haberle ahorrado eso, sin embargo, su padre continuo jurándole en toda la llamada, que él no tenía problema con su sexualidad y que en un futuro, le incluyera en cualquier evento que considerara familiar.

 

Si, como si el pudiera pensar siquiera en su padre, un hombre tosco y lleno de polvo sentado al lado de la pulcra sensualidad y elegancia de Jensen Ackles.

 

Sin duda eso sería una pesadilla.

 

Por no pensar siquiera en imaginar a su hermano y a su esposo en una misma sala, seguramente tendría que ver como su hermano era agujereado por las balas de la vieja Smith&Wesson de Jensen. Aunque tentador, no podría hacerlo.

 

La llamada de Jeff fue breve, llena de palabras hoscas y de insultos varios, ni siquiera se molestó en prestar mucha atención mientras veía a Don Vasco —el gran danés de orejas atentas, blanco y con motas negras—, caminar tan elegante como su dueño por el patio, mientras Sadie y Harley jugaban con una soga enroscada que les había dado hace unos meses y que ya estaba tan desgastada que era hora que consiguiera otra.

 

Para cuando le colgó a su hermano, se sentía avergonzado de su descuido.

 

No vio a Jensen en todo el día, tampoco esperaba hacerlo mientras dormía en la cama, rodeado de no solo sus dos perros, sino también el perro de Jensen y los dos gatos de sus sobrinas. No entendía como siempre que se sentía mal acababa rodeado de animales.

 

Es así como le encuentra Jensen, rodeado de animales que parecen querer protegerle del mundo, con las mejillas marcadas por los caminos suaves de lágrimas y abrazando su almohada, son sus caricias sobre su cabello, tan suaves y reconfortantes lo que le despiertan.

 

— Estás de vuelta en casa. — es siempre lo primero que le dice a su esposo y este sabe que lo que quiere decir es más como "Regresaste a mí".

 

— Si, lo hice. — sonríe, acariciándole aun, disfrutando de su toque. — Pero parece que me has reemplazado por criaturas más cálidas.

 

— Ellos fueron quienes decidieron pasar la noche aquí. — bosteza un poco y permite que las caricias y voz de Jensen se lleven un poco de la incomodidad de su pecho. — Siempre me ponen más atención cuando no me siento bien.

 

— ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te ocurre? — pregunto, sentándose a un lado de Jared, en el único espacio libre de la cama. — Estabas bien cuando me marche.

 

Sabía lo que Jensen estaba pensando, si, seguramente su esposo creía que él había estado llorando por la soledad que le provocaba no tenerle cerca, y aunque en parte había sido por eso, sabía que a su esposo no le gustaba esa clase de debilidad, ni que le recordara cada vez que volvía de sus viajes, que no estaba de acuerdo con su modo de vida.

 

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Jared? — insistió el patriarca de los Auditore, con un tono de voz más firme que cariñoso.

 

Hace un ligero puchero, cuando se da cuenta que se había quedado en silencio, mientras se acerca más a Jensen hasta que deja su cabeza en sus piernas.

 

— Es que... es que… — repite tomando aire. — No sé cómo, pero olvide mencionar que nos casamos a mi padre... y a Megan y por supuesto, a Jeff.

 

— ¿Y piensas en eso exactamente un año despues porque? — Ackles parecía ahora confundido. — Nunca les hablaste de mí a nadie, ni siquiera tus compañeros de trabajo.

 

— Porque Megan me llamo cuando estaba en... esos momentos en que te extraño mucho y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta y se enojó, peor que la vez que cancele su cita para el baile de graduación porque odiaba al sujeto con que iba a ir.

 

— Son situaciones totalmente diferentes. — acariciando el cabello de Jared aun, encendió la luz de la mesita, tomando una hoja que había allí para enrollarla y luego golpearla contra la mesilla de noche, solo eso fue suficiente para que los tres perros abandonaran la habitación haciendo reír a Jared por la enorme habilidad que Ackles tenía comandando ejércitos. Aunque los gatos solo se enroscaron más. — Entonces, eso quiere decir que ya saben que estamos juntos, entonces, ¿cuándo vamos a visitarles?

 

— No sé si quiero ir... Jeff dice que soy tan egoísta y desconsiderado, ¡Oh e inmaduro como siempre! — es un niño cuando lo dice, Jensen le ha hecho un movimiento para que se siente en la cama, mientras se da cuenta que quizás lo que más molesto a su esposo fue hablar con Jeff Padalecki, su hermano mayor.

 

— ¿Quieres que le enseñe una lección a tu hermano? — pregunto, inclinándose a un lado para retirar sus zapatos uno a uno sin dejar de ver el enorme puchero en el rostro de Jared. — podría dejarle agujeros de bala en sus testículos si es lo que quieres. No le haría daño algo de humildad.

 

Una vez que sus pies estuvieron desnudos, se puso de pie, desabrochando los botones de su elegante chaleco dorado de vestir.

 

— Es mi hermano. — dice y aunque suena tentador se desconcentra mirando a su esposo, que ahora ha quedado sin camisa frente a él, causando que su cuerpo se estremezca suavemente. — Y... y....

 

— ¿Y qué? — rascando una de las cicatrices de su cadera distraídamente, Jensen les lanza una mirada de advertencia a los gatos, aunque ninguno de ellos se mueve de nuevo. — No me molestaría dejarle unos cuantos agujeros. — poniendo su atención en su pantalón, comenzó a desabrocharlo. — Pero si es lo que deseas, yo estoy para complacerte.

 

— No quiero hacerle daño. — logra articular. — Pese a que el... si me hace daño. — agregó,  abriendo las sabanas para que Jensen entre, está ansioso de sentir el cuerpo firme y cálido de su esposo contra su cuerpo. —  ¿Soy débil?, Morgan dice que lo soy... más cuando me lanza por los aires. — dice y ríe un poco con el recuerdo.

 

— Eres perfecto. — replica de inmediato Jensen, empujando la cadera de Jared para acostarse en el espacio que le ha abierto. Ni siquiera se molesta con acomodar su ropa, está verdaderamente casando. — No dejes que nadie te diga que eres débil. — tomo la mano de Jared, besando el dedo faltante. — No lo eres.

 

Con el tiempo, se ha dado cuenta que si cualquier persona menciona su "incidente" su cuerpo se tensa y siente el miedo arañar su cuerpo para hacerse un espacio aun cuando el tiempo ha pasado. Sin embargo, Jensen es el único que le hace sentir seguro cuando hablan de las consecuencias del secuestro, porque él le ayudó a salir de la oscuridad.

 

— Tú eres perfecto, me devuelves la vida con sólo mirarme. — responde más tranquilo, acurrucándose en el pecho de su esposo.

 

— ¿Es esta la parte donde te pones meloso o cuando te pones de rodillas? Siempre tardó en diferenciarlas... — acaricia la espalda de Jared, cubierta con su piyama vino tinto, suave y delicada, es una forma más de adornar a ese hermoso gigante.

 

— Tú si sabes cómo matar momentos románticos. — se queja pero está riendo abiertamente. — Y además suenas cansado como para que me ponga de rodillas.

 

— Lo estoy, y tú también... – estirando su cuerpo debajo del de Jared. — pensé mucho en ti, te extrañe también, pero sobretodo me preguntaba sobre las cosas que no se de ti, por eso me parece una fantástica idea visitar a tu familia. Incluso si sale mal, quiero sentir que te conozco enteramente.

 

Tan pronto lo dice, solo consigue que Jared se abrace más a su cuerpo y eso hace que su pulso se mueva un poco más rápido.

 

— Te van a interrogar... y papa te hará ver fotos de mi álbum de bebé o de las pocas travesuras que hice en la adolescencia, Megan quizás cocine algo y Jeff será Jeff, mi hermano mayor sabelotodo e imbécil. — advierte, aunque le fascina que Jensen quiera conocer a su padre y hermanos.

 

— Me gusta la comida, y mataría por fotos tuyas en pañales, con un biberón o corriendo desnudo... no me importa si para eso debo enfrentarme a tu padre o a tu hermano. Lo único que pido era que se sirva buen vino.

 

— Es probable que Megan lo sirva. — responde y alza su vista hacia Jensen. — Pero papa te ofrecerá una cerveza, sin duda y... ¿Cómo sabes que corría desnudo?

 

Espero por la respuesta de su esposo, sabiendo que seguramente tendría un comentario acido para eso. Había tenido la mala experiencia de sentarse junto a Jensen en una mesa sin vino cuando Ian los invito a comer en un local en el Puerto, la expresión de Jensen había sido tan vacía que Christian Kane, el hombre que le jodia la paciencia de vez en cuando, se había levantado de un tirón y manejado varios minutos hasta conseguir un vino decente. Nunca más había visto a Jensen así, por fortuna para él y para todos.

 

Que bebiera Whisky era una cosa, pero cerveza... si, definitivamente tendría que llevar varias botellas.

 

Parpadeo, saliendo de sus recuerdos, su esposo no le había dado respuesta, por lo que alzo su mirada a él, sintiendo un ataque de ternura cuando vio que Jensen ya estaba en un profundo sueño.

 

— Te amo. — susurro suavemente antes de asegurarse que las sabanas los cubran perfectamente a los dos, luego alcanza la lámpara de la cómoda para apagar la luz, y en segundos, empieza a sentir el sueño rodearle a través del suave calor de Jensen.

 

 

 

Despertó con un suave movimiento, que se volvió insistente cuando no abrió los ojos de inmediato, no sabía cómo había dormido quince minutos si parecía que habían sido horas. Todo era culpa del viaje de avión, y la turbulencia al salir apenas de Baltimore que le dejaron algo trastocado. El calor de otoño de Texas era tan horrible como lo recordaba, allí no había reglas para las estaciones, en realidad o hacía un calor infernal o un frio glacial, no había punto intermedio, mucho menos si vivías en un rancho en el medio de la nada, con San Antonio a 130km y el pueblo más cercano a  100km o más. Ver la casa donde creció le recordó porque había huido a donde su familia materna en primer lugar, al menos en San Antonio había tenido contacto con la sociedad, aquí solo tenía hermosos caballos y sucios vaqueros.

 

Se preguntó si por eso es que Jeff le había citado aquí, con la intención de que él y Jensen no pudieran amarse libremente por temor a alguna represalia.

 

— Este lugar me pone nervioso. — dijo, mientras trataba de no concentrarse demasiado en lo atractivo que se veía Jensen conduciendo, a ellos siempre los llevaba alguien pero su esposo había insistido en que viniera solamente los dos para que su familia no se pusiera nerviosa. — Aquí solo se podía ser de una manera, si eras como yo... pues tú no encajabas. Aunque era bueno alimentando a los animales, me hacían más caso que a mis hermanos.

 

— Si, todos los animales se comportan mejor contigo, excepto Kane. — replico Jensen, poniendo una mano en su muslo desnudo y acariciándolo de arriba abajo. — lo que no entiendo es porque tu familia simplemente te dejo ir.

 

— ¿Bromeas? — preguntó sonriendo suavemente. — Aprendí rápidamente a tocar piano, me pasaba la mitad del tiempo haciéndolo, adoraba el buen vino y el suave sonido del mar, antes que la cerveza y trabajar en el campo y era gay ¡En Texas! — Ríe suavemente con nostalgia. — Mi padre no lo dice, pero a veces creo que fue un alivio que me fuera, el siempre temió que algo me pasara, por lo diferente que era...

 

— Aun así, la familia no abandona a la familia. — si, a Jared le hubiera gustado en parte que todo fuera como los Auditore, que bajo un solo apellido se escudaban todos y se apoyaban aunque hubiera discrepancias de pensamiento y de moral, ellos sencillamente eran muy diferentes.

 

— Totalmente cierto y lo aprendí con nuestra familia. — responde sonriendo suavemente y poniendo su mano sobre la de Jensen mientras se detienen en frente de la casa. — Mira, a veces me ocultaba en esos árboles enormes con Megan, despues de robar galletas, Jeff se enojaba mucho porque el azúcar nos ponía demasiado inquietos y yo hablaba y hablaba, bueno eso ya lo sabes.

 

— No necesitas azúcar para eso. La única forma en que te calles es cuando estas sobre tus rodillas. — mirándole con una ceja alzada, Jensen le dedico una sonrisa traviesa.

 

— Eso es porque tengo la boca ocupada con cosas más deliciosas que las galletas. — un suave rubor acude a sus mejillas cuando responde. — Sacare el vino y las cosas que compre para Megan y las que Jeff ladro por teléfono y  ¡Prepárate para el interrogatorio!

 

— ¿Crees que me enseñen a como atar un caballo? — pregunto una vez estuvieron abajo, mientras Jared sacaba su equipaje del maletero del auto. — Porque tengo uno al que me gustaría de vez en cuando ensillar en casa.

 

— Papa puede enseñarte, seguramente estará encantado. — Jensen le ofrece su mano para empezar a caminar suavemente hacia la casa y él la toma aunque esta algo nervioso. Sin embargo no avanza mucho, porque Megan quien aparece corriendo se tira a sus brazos gritando su nombre.

 

— ¡¡Jay!! Como te he extrañado tienes mucho tiempo sin venir... estas un poco más firme. — ella empuja un dedo por sus hombros. — ¿Se debe a mucha actividades nocturnas?

 

— ¡Megan!

 

—Alguien tenía que molestarte con ello. — replico de inmediato su alta hermana, girándose hacia Jensen, para tener la reacción esperada por Jared ante lo hermoso que podía ser su esposo.

 

Oh, allí estaban sus mejillas enrojecidas, eso le hizo querer reír, porque la expresión en el rostro de Jensen era de cordial neutralidad. El solo tenía corazón para tres mujeres en su vida.

 

— ¿Cómo... como que le viste a mi torpe y enorme hermano? — preguntó suavemente, haciendo que Jared ría suavemente mientras la empuja un poco, claramente indignado.

 

— Cállate enana, yo también soy guapo.

 

Aunque ahora Jensen parecía confundido.

 

— ¿No tienen modales aquí en Texas? — pregunto bajito en dirección a Jared.

 

— ¡Oh! — Siente la vergüenza colorearse de rojo en sus mejillas. — Megan, él es mi esposo, Jensen Ackles y ella, es mi encantadora pero poco educada hermana menor.

 

— Un placer conocerte. — extendiendo su mano, Ackles recibió un corto y suave apretón de la chica que se había quedado muda de vergüenza. No había sido el comienzo que Jared había esperado, en especial con el único miembro de su familia que esperaba que Jensen congeniara.

 

 

Suponía que lo que Jensen había encontrado atractivo en él, no lo haría en nadie, cosas como su mala dicción cuando estaba nervioso, sus babosadas, o incluso su falta de educación cuando se le tomaba por sorpresa, era algo que su esposo no toleraba en nadie más que él.

 

— Lo siento, es que hace tanto tiempo no veía a Jared que me emocione. — comenta su hermana, acercándose para dejar un beso en su mejilla, a lo que él sonríe. — Es su culpa por nunca venir a casa. — agregó claramente en un reproche y el solo quería estar de vuelta en el auto y conducir lejos, muy lejos. — Generalmente soy más educada, en serio. — agregó haciendo que Jared finalmente suelte una risita.

 

— Eres igual a él. Lo que me deja la duda sobre si tu padre o tu hermano serán iguales. — haciendo una mueca con la mención de Jeff, ambos hermanos negaron rápidamente con la cabeza.

 

— Mi padre es un vaquero, tiene enormes modales. Algo tosco, pero modales. — Le explico Jared, tirando de su maleta por el camino lleno de piedras hacia los escalones de la casa de madera, Megan a su lado, aun asombrada por la fuerte presencia que Ackles tenía.

 

— Jeff... es... — Megan continuo parecía estar evaluando sus palabras. — Educado, pero autoritario. — bajo la voz. — A veces demasiado, sobre todo con Jared.

 

Incluso si vestía Jeans blancos y una elegante camisa purpura, parecía que era dueño del lugar con solo su andar, la espalda tan recta que debía doler, los ojos casi amarillos al sol que iban por todo el rancho, vigilando el lugar.

 

— Porque en sus palabras exactas me paso la vida haciendo tonterías. — agregó Jared y con Megan ahogan una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

 

— A mí no me causa ninguna gracia. — la voz de Jensen fue tan áspera como una lija. — Me gustaría ver a que se dedica. Debe tener una vida de ensueño.

 

— Es abogado. — responde Megan encogiéndose de hombros. — Es muy acorde con su personalidad... si me preguntas, tan rígido como las layes. — agrega la menor con una mueca. — A mí también me molesta, por eso en realidad Jared no ha sido el único que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se fue... Papa, llegó Jay y su esposo.

 

La mirada de Jensen se consiguió con la de Jared, y el pianista parecía que estaba a punto de sacar su arma y disparar contra su hermano. Desde que se habían casado, Ackles no había dejado que nadie se atreviera a insultarle, ni siquiera Ian —aunque en realidad Ian era un muy mal ejemplo considerando lo mucho que Jensen le aborrecía—, tenía que asegurarse de que Jensen supiera que todo estaba bien.

 

Le tomo de la mano, sintiendo como los hombros tensos de su esposo se relajaban visiblemente. Eso le alegro, porque un segundo despues, se estaba envolviendo en el cuerpo de su padre, olvidándose de todo más que del calor paternal que si era sincero, había extrañado muchísimo.

 

Esta seguro que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, más cuando escucho a su padre decir cuánto le había extrañado y se sintió un poco mal por no pasarse lo suficiente por acá para que al menos, su padre pudiera abrazarle de esta forma. Despues de todo, su padre era un hombre muy solitario, que despues de la muerte de su madre y criar a tres niños solos, nunca se recuperó.

 

— Yo también papi... — se separó e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír. — Papa, él es Jensen Ackles, es mi esposo.

 

Se sobresaltó cuando su padre y Jensen estrecharon sus manos, la fuerza de su padre no intimido a Jensen, y le agrado ver la expresión suave de este cuando fue atraído también a un abrazo que le tomó por sorpresa.

 

— Gracias por estar cuidando de mi hijo. — es lo primero que le dice el hombre que es un poco más alto que Jared.

 

— Su hijo ha sido lo mejor que le ha ocurrido a mi vida. Estoy feliz de tener la oportunidad de cuidarlo y amarlo. — explico con suavidad, recibiendo las suaves palmadas en su espalda.

 

Hace mucho tiempo que había recibido un abrazo así, y se sintió ligeramente avergonzado de que sintiera como sus defensas se venían abajo bruscamente, ante un abrazo paternal que pensó nunca más recibiría.

 

Gracias a su eterna buena fortuna, aprecio que el hombre mayor le soltara en ese preciso instante en el que sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse por las lágrimas.

 

— Jared tiene la misma habilidad de su madre... ilumina la vida. – Contestó él con nostalgia — Pero pase señor Ackles, es un honor tener en nuestra casa, Jared estaba preocupado porque no tenemos vino, así que Megan compro varias botellas aunque yo prefiero una buena cerveza.

 

— Eso me dijo. — Jensen dice, actuando amablemente cuando el hombre le pasa un brazo por la espalda, tomándole del hombro y guiándole a la cocina típica de una cabaña rustica como esa, amplia y robusta. — Es un lugar agradable.

 

— Mi padre vivió aquí y mi abuelo también, solo que la casa era más pequeña, pronto necesitamos más espacio. — Megan se adelanta y corre a la cocina gritando algo como necesita comprobar su deliciosa comida. — Porque como veras todos somos enormes y tenemos la costumbre de andar corriendo por todas partes.

 

— Si, lo he notado, también que comen demasiado, o al menos en el caso de Jared, parece que su hambre nunca se detiene. No me extraña que tenga el tamaño que tiene, y viéndolo a usted me quedan menos dudas.

 

— Jared es el más pequeño, pero su apetito es el más grande, además tiene pésimos modales cuando se trata de dulces, es como si no pudiera detenerse, solo piensa en comérselos... — el hombre tiene una expresión de decepción cuando lo dice haciendo a Jared sonrojarse.

 

— Papa por dios, no le digas esas cosas... que ya las sabe...

 

— Saqueo mi nevera el segundo día que le lleve a casa, la despojo totalmente de su contenido. Se de lo que habla.

 

— ¿Y eso le pareció atractivo? — una voz más fuerte se escucha de pronto, cuando otro hombre entra en la habitación, supone de inmediato que es Jeff por la expresión seria e incluso dura que le dirige a Jared. — Buenas tardes, señor Ackles.

 

— Creo que fue adorable. — no dudo en decirlo, examinando al hermano mayor de su pareja con sus ojos verdes. — Al parecer, eres Jeff Padalecki. Sí que luces como un litigante demente, tal como me imagine por la forma en la que tu familia habla de ti.

 

— Apuesto que Jared está quejándose como siempre de que soy severo con él. — Responde acercándose al menor y dándole una palmada en la espalda. — No creas todo lo que dice, sigue siendo un niño bastante mimado. — lleva su mirada al menor que esta callado. — ¿Cómo vas con tus clases para los niños? , sigues perdiendo el tiempo ahí, ¿Cierto?

 

— Jeff, prometiste comportante. — le dice su padre, en tono severo.

 

— No se preocupe, señor Padalecki, estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con sujetos con carencias afectivas que se crean grandes egos y personalidades para ocultarlas, no es extraño para mí lidiar con gente así. — encogiéndose de hombros educadamente, alcanzo la mano de Jared, tirando de él hacia donde ahora Megan Padalecki les llamaba. — ¿Cuándo vamos a ver los caballos? — le pregunto a su pareja, frunciendo sus labios. — ¿puedo usar estas botas para montar?

 

— ¿Quieres ir ahora mismo? — pregunto con una sonrisa, más cuando Megan les pasa a ambos una de las galletas caseras que ha hecho. — Y si puedes montar con esas botas, pero necesitas tener cuidado a la hora de subir y bajar.

 

— Esta bien, entonces no las cambiare. — aunque no estaban apretadas, confiaba en la palabra de Jared si este le decía que estaba bien usarlas para montar. — No me caeré, eso sería hacer un tonto de mí mismo. — le dio un mordisco a una de las galletas de Megan y gimió por el sabor. — canela.

 

— Exacto,  tienes un paladar increíble. — menciona ella sonriendo satisfecha.

 

— ¿Puedo comer más?  — Jared interrumpe.

 

—  No, solo una porque son el postre, ¿Por qué no van a montar un rato?

 

— Es solo canela. — Jensen dijo suavemente, antes de girarse al padre de Jared que entraba en ese momento a la cocina, por la expresión de Jeff Padalecki tras él, habían tenido una acalorada discusión. — señor Padalecki, me gustaría que nos mostrara sus caballos.

 

— Oh, ¿No me digan que le gustan los animales, señor Ackles? — la sonrisa de su "suegro" es enorme y le recuerda la de Jared, que parece encantado por cómo se está llevando con su padre. — Eso es grandioso, tengo unos cabellos muy bien cuidados.

 

— Yo solo tengo uno. — aunque la mirada de Jensen se quedó en los ojos de su padre, mientras este le decía que lo acompañara, Jared tuvo el presentimiento que el cometario de Jensen se refería a él, y que el comentario anterior sobre sogas y ensillar se refería a él también y no a un cuadrúpedo.

 

Se quedó en la cocina con su hermana, y la callada presencia de Jeff que no dejaba de observar a Jensen caminar con Gerald Padalecki por el patio, siguiendo el camino a los establos.

 

— No tienes que tomarla con él. — Jared susurro. — Es a mí a quien nunca has aprobado,  déjalo fuera de esto Jeff, por favor, si me quieres un poco...

 

— ¿Y si no dejo de hacerlo que harás? Toda tu vida has sido un cobarde que huye a la primera, y al parecer no has cambiado, siempre agachando la cabeza, ¿Te das cuenta de lo patético que eres escudándote en un hombre como ese?

 

— No lo entiendes, no sabes lo que es compartir tu vida con una persona que te necesita tanto como tú a él... Jensen y yo caminamos juntos y al menos aquí,  no haré nada, porque soy capaz de ver que nuestro padre solo quiere tenernos con él. — hizo una pausa. — Qué solo quiere pasar una tranquila tarde con nosotros.

 

— No harás nada porque eres un cobarde, un niño mimado al que se le dio todo y que no peleo por nada. Tuviste una vida llena de oportunidades, mientras yo me quede aquí para criar Megan y para cuidar de papa. Si, el mismo padre al que no invitaste a tu sucia boda homosexual.

 

— Por favor Jeff, no pongas excusas tontas, me apartabas desde que tenía cinco años y aún no entendía porque mi hermano mayor no me quería a su lado. — la nostalgia llena su voz. — Esa fue una de las razones por las que me fui, no te gustaba nada de mi... ni mis sonrisas, ni mi música,  ni mi orientación sexual... nada y yo no podía vivir con alguien que me odiaba tanto y no, no eres él único que cuida de Megan y papa, pero no lo ves...— es lo único que dice, antes de que su hermana incomoda le pase un cuchillo y unas zanahorias, para que le ayude y que acepta gustoso.

 

Siente que va a empezar a llorar, siente que va hacerlo porque las palabras de Jeff le hieren pese a las cosas que responde, y eso es algo que no puede soportar. Ser tan débil, tan sensible a las palabras.

 

Eso parece ser suficiente para Jeff, que sabe que a pesar de lo que le ha dicho Jared, ha sido el quien ha ganado esa batalla, incluso Megan lo sabe. Ambos se alivian de que el mayor se marche, dejándoles solos en la cocina preparando la ensalada, para el almuerzo.

 

Una hora despues, Jensen y Gerald regresan, hablando de los negocios y caballos, le sorprende cuan bien se llevan y le agrada darle una figura paterna a su esposo con la que convivir. Ya le ha contado a Megan como Jensen solo tiene una hermana a la que ocasionalmente ve, y a la que el solo conoció el día de su boda y en el cumpleaños de sus sobrinas, le conto de como perdió a sus padres y a su hermano, pero no le ha dicho nada de su vida como líder mafioso.

 

La comida esta lista para ser servida, y una vez más se pone ansioso de pensar en su esposo y su hermano sentados en la misma mesa. Incluso se siente algo desanimado, por decir lo mínimo, pero se esfuerza por simplemente ignorarlo, aunque cuando Jensen toma su mano, le da impresión de que este sabe que algo le pasa, después de todo le conoce como la palma de su mano.

 

— Hice la pasta de la forma en que papa nos contaba que mama la hacía. — dice Megan. — Estoy seguro que ella estaría encantada contigo, Jen.

 

— Eso espero, tengo una mala suerte con las mujeres mayores. — Le respondió Jensen, tomando asiento en la mesa puesta para cinco, en el extremo lejos de la silla del patriarca de la casa, asombro a Jared verlo así, incluso cuando comían afuera, Jensen era el cabecilla de la mesa. — Ya he presentado mis respetos en su lugar de descanso, tu padre me llevo allí por un sendero a caballo. Es un sitio impresionante el que tienen aquí.

 

— Lo llenamos de flores, la idea fue de Jared. — Megan está contenta cuando lo comenta. — Cuando tenía diez años, me sentía triste porque no conocí a mi madre y entonces Jay dijo que pasaríamos un tiempo con ella y juntos sembramos las flores.

 

— Él siempre ha sido bueno animando a las personas. — menciono Jensen suavemente mientras Gerald y Jared servían la comida en los cinco platos.

 

— Sherry hacia eso. — agregó Gerald. — Animaba a cualquiera, aunque su sonrisa era lo único que yo necesitaba para sentir que podía contra lo que fuera.

 

— ¿Dónde está el baño?— pregunto Jensen, poniéndose de pie antes de que Jared pudiera tomar asiento o que Jeff que venía entrando en la sala lo hiciera.

 

— Yo te acompañó. — contesto Jared suavemente. — Así también traigo la bolsa con el postre que deje en la entrada. — y tan pronto lo dijo, salió de la cocina con Jensen siguiéndole en silencio.

 

— Dime donde está el baño. — dijo, cuando vio que Jared tenía intenciones de llevarlo hasta allá. — no hace falta que vengas conmigo.

 

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó cuándo estuvieron solos en la sala. — Esta al final del pasillo, es la última de cuatro puertas.

 

— Si, solo... es incómodo, como hablan de su madre. Y necesito lavarme las manos y la cara.

 

— Lo siento si te trajo malos recuerdos... Aquí la mejor forma de sobrellevar la pérdida es hablando de la persona que no está,  es extraño.

 

— Si, de eso pude darme cuenta. — susurro, mirando a la sala donde pudo escuchar el sonido del gira corchos abriendo una botella de vino. — Ella se las arregló para hacerme sentir culpable por nunca haber visitado la tumba de mi madre, o de mi padre, incluso la de mi hermano.

 

— Eso no quiere decir que los olvides. — dice, mientras se estira un poco. — Las personas a veces prefieren recordar los hermosos momentos que visitar una fría tumba, aman tanto a la persona que se fue que recuerdan las sonrisas, el abrazo y el cariño, nada más.

 

La comida estaba deliciosa, quizás no era lo mejor del mundo, pero era comida italiana y tenía el ánimo de Jensen por lo alto, en especial porque podía probar parte de la cultura de su familia en ella, con la salsa adicional que Jared había hecho para él. La ensalada y el vino estaban también decentes, aunque no se iba a poner a protestar por la marca de supermercado.

 

Le sorprendió que a mitad de la agradable comida, Megan soltara un grito antes de taparse la boca con una mano y con la otra coger la mano de Jared, por primera vez, notando la falange faltante en su mano. Tanto ella, como Gerald Padalecki no podían dejar de mirar.

 

— ¿Qué demonios hiciste, Jared? — es Jeff quien preguntó de pronto tosco, enojado y concretando lo que Gerald y Megan no pudieron articular.

 

— Ian y yo nos metimos en un lio. — es lo único que dice y luego agrega rápidamente. — Pero, no es nada que no logrará superar con Jensen a mi lado, no se preocupen.

 

— ¿En un lio? — Megan lucia pálida.  — ¿Qué clase de lio hace que pierdas un dedo?

 

— Pues ya saben que Ian es periodista y bueno, tenía información importante para alguien y como vivía con el idiota, me quedé en el fuego cruzado.

 

— ¿Tu qué? Dios, Jared, ese chico va a ser tu perdición. — negando con su cabeza, su padre parecía contrariado, nada de acuerdo con esa amistad. — ¿Te torturaron? ¿Llamaste a la policía al menos?

 

— Papa. — su voz suena como la de adolescente de nuevo. — Ian no es tan malo y si... la policía se encargó de todo. — agregó,  sin responder la primera pregunta.

 

Aunque fue algo imposible de parar, las preguntas siguieron viniendo y viniendo y el solo podía jadear y asentir, responder o negar, sintiéndose mareado con tanto cuestionamiento mientras su esposo permanecía en silencio, comiendo y bebiendo, sonriendo detrás de su copa cada vez que Gerald Padalecki soltaba un comentario despectivo con respecto a Somerhalder. Solo Jeff pareció notar su satisfacción, mientras sus miradas se cruzaron infinitas veces durante la agitada cena.

 

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Jared no se sentía nada bien, como siempre que hablaba del secuestro, estaba pálido y desconcentrado, su padre se preocupó por qué le dijo Megan que le llevara a él y a Jensen a su antiguo cuarto. Este estaba lleno viejos libros y partituras y unas fotos que llamaron la atención del mayor, porque eran cuando su esposo era un pequeño niño, un chiquillo de sonrisa fácil e inocente.

 

— Aun eres un niño de sonrisa fácil, aunque no eres nada inocente. — dijo en voz alta al salir de sus pensamientos.

 

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó dejándose caer en la cama, las manos de Jensen acariciando su cabello con suaves toques. — Pensé que todavía era inocente, más,  estaba casi seguro.

 

— Ligeramente lo eres. — le dijo, levantando su barbilla con dos dedos para mirar sus hermosos ojos. — tu familia es rara.

 

— ¿Sí?  — Sonríe,  admirando como los ojos verdes le miran — ¿Por qué? ¿Demasiado grandes, glotones y habladores? Incluso Jeff es un hablador.

 

— Y demasiado enamorados para admitirlo, incluso tu hermano Jeff. — agrego, viendo la sonrisa en el rostro de Jared desaparecer.

 

— ¿Jeff? ¿Enamorados?, no entiendo cariño.

 

— Enamorados el uno del otro, pero al parecer todos menos tu padre son lo suficientemente valientes para admitirlo. — acariciando la mejilla de Jared, le vio dudar. — no solo tu padre y tu hermana han seguido tu carrera, tu hermano también lo ha hecho, fue a dos conciertos el año pasado, le trajo CD a tu hermana y a tu padre, incluso le dio la entrada usada, cada vez que uno de tus conciertos se televisa es el quien informa a tu padre. Puede que este celoso de que siempre hayas sido un niño mimado, pero que hermano mayor no lo está, cuando es el chico del medio el mas independiente, ¿no te lo dije ya antes?

 

— Sí me lo dijiste antes. — responde con suavidad. — Pero no sé si realmente me quiere como dices, es demasiado severo conmigo, antes dijo que nuestra boda fue sucia. —  se queja, con los ojos llenos de  lágrimas. — Nuestra boda significa mucho para mí...

 

— Lo sé, significa mucho para mí también. — tomando la mano de Jared que llevaba su anillo la apretó suavemente. — puede que continúe diciendo tonterías como esas toda su vida hasta que esté en su lecho de muerte, pero él es tu hermano y esta es tu familia. Si has aprendido algo de mí es aceptar a la familia de la forma que venga.

 

— Eso es cierto. — responde, como siempre, Jensen sabe que decir para calmarle. — ¿Cómo te fue con mi papa? ¿Te interrogó mucho?

 

— Pues además de disculparse por tu hermano y de contarme cosas de él todo el rato, pues me fue muy bien, parecía decidido a que no tuviera un arrebato violento si este volvía a decir algo. Luego me enseño los caballos y me llevo a la tumba de tu madre, hablo de ella mucho tiempo, y de ti, me dijo que corrías desnudo cada vez que podías.

 

— ¿Queee?  — su voz se alza un poco cuando escucha lo último. — No, no es  cierto,  solo lo hacía cuando tenía tres años y era porque es Texas y hace calor ¿Por qué lo has sentido verdad, Jen?

 

— Si, estuve pensando todo el rato en eso. En cuanto calor hacía, y en cómo me gustaría llevarte desnudo, sosteniendo las riendas que amarraría por aquí y por aquí...— con sus dedos trazo líneas imaginarias por su cuello y su pecho, rozando intencionadamente sus pezones. —...con un tapón en tu entrada manteniéndote abierto y lleno de mi corrida.

 

— Jen. — se queja, avergonzado y ligeramente caliente con las palabras de su esposo. — Así que cuando te referías a que solo tenías un caballo, si te referías a mí... ¿Verdad?

 

— Si, tengo que enseñarte modales, ¿no? — cuestiono,  deteniendo sus dedos en las tetillas que eran visibles a través de la camisa. — Mereces ser disciplinado.

 

— ¿Cómo.... como harías eso? — indaga lamiendo sus labios, que hacen un suave sonido de sorpresa cuando Jensen aprieta con fuerza uno de sus pezones.

 

— ¿Recuerdas la noche que te hice gritar tanto que no pudiste hablar bien por días? Incluso tuviste que ir al doctor a por unas pastillas.

 

— Oh sí. — su cuerpo se estremece, es como si su cuerpo ya estuviera ligeramente programado para reaccionar ante su voz, porque su cuerpo entero se llenó de placer. — Me colgaste en nuestro cuarto, me vendaste los ojos y me hiciste suplicar tanto, me volviste loco de necesidad para después metérmela.

 

— Estabas tan desesperado esa noche, y lucias muy bien... sudado, rojizo, suplicando todo el tiempo... ese dulce agujerito abierto por todos nuestros juguetes... — sonrió, lamiendo el hilillo de saliva que se había escapado de la boca de Jared.

 

— Me encantó como fuiste cambiando de vibradores, todos tan diferentes y estaba todo mojado por ti... por todas partes, simplemente perdido en lo que tus manos me hacían.

 

— Traje varios de ellos, solo para probarlos en ti esta noche.

 

— ¿Aquí?  — su voz es baja como si temieran que alguien les escuchará.

 

— Si, sabes lo que significa, ¿no? — delineo los labios de Jared con su dedo pulgar, una vez más acariciando su cabello con su mano izquierda. — Voy a amordazarte con algo que te va a gustar.

 

— Con algo... ¿Firme y caliente? — preguntó con suavidad, pero su expresión está quebrada de deseo, sus ojos brillan de anticipación y se lame los labios, imaginando su boca, totalmente llena del miembro de su esposo.

 

— Si, así que desnúdate, muéstrame ese hermoso cuerpo... me muero por follarte en esta cama.

 

Jared sonrió, sin ninguna queja empezó a desabotonarle su camisa, sus manos siguieron por el camino que cada botón formó hasta que la prenda se alejó de su cuerpo, empezó a hacer lo mismo con su pantalón, hundiéndose en las sabanas. — ¿Quieres montarme? ¿Ensillarme como el mejor de tus caballos?

 

— Quiero que te pongas esto. — tirándole dos piezas de ropa, Jay se sorprendió al ver que Jensen había estado hurgando en sus cajones, sacando un diminuto short y una camiseta sin mangas que usaba para dormir.

 

— ¿Sí?  — tomo la pequeña prenda con un escalofrío, era de cuando era más joven y ahora, sólo podía pensar cómo podía llevar eso con quince años,  era tan corto y aunque en aquel entonces le quedaba grande, sospecha que dejaba mucha piel al descubierto. Tomo la pequeña camiseta y ante la atenta mirada de su esposo se la puso, notando que le quedaba inmoralmente estrecha y que sus pezones casi querían romper la tela. Jensen siseo y eso le encanto, mientras se ponía de pie a luchar contra el pequeño short blanco pasa que adaptará a su cuerpo

 

— Mmmm... Esto se quedara en mi cabeza cada vez que viaje, cuando quiera recordar tu caliente cuerpo, lo hare de esta forma. — susurro, admirando como el pantalón apenas y podía sostener el enorme miembro de Padalecki, y como su redondo culito estaba más desnudo que cubierto. — sencillamente perfecto. — se tomó su tiempo para acercarse a Jared que como era usual estaba temblando de excitación, casi queriendo sollozar con la intensa mirada que recibía de su compañero de vida. — muéstrame ese redondo culito.

 

Jared suspira y se gira un poco, lo suficiente para que Jensen pueda ver la línea fina del short divide sus glúteos a la mitad, camina hasta quedar frente a él, y el movimiento solo logra que sus glúteos quieran salirse de la tela.

 

— Me siento un chiquillo vestido para seducir.

 

— Lo eres... — estirando ambas manos para tocar los redondos glúteos, Jensen sonríe considerablemente. — Bonito y apretado. — la primera nalgada toma a Jared por sorpresa, como siempre, y se aferra a las sabanas, mordiéndose el labio para no soltar ningún sonido.

 

— No puedo creer que estamos haciendo esto... en el cuarto en que crecí.

 

El patriarca Auditore que ha usado ese un único dedo para acariciar la raja abierta por los pantalones, disfrutando de como Padalecki tiembla de pies a cabeza.

 

— Mejor aún, entre el cuarto de tu padre y el de tu hermano. — le recordó, viendo como Jared se estremecía violentamente. — ¿no es eso magnifico? No puedes hacer ninguna clase de sonido. — tirando de la cadera de Jared, le dio la vuelta en la cama, dejándolo abiertos de piernas y expuesto a él.

 

— No es justo. — se queja tragándose un gemido a tiempo cuando Jensen acaricio toda la longitud de su polla. — No es justo... sabes que no puede quedarme callado, no contigo... no ah, Ahhh.

 

— Mírate, Jared, vestido como un niño, solo te estoy rozando un poco y tú ya tienes esa mirada, la que me dice que estas tan caliente qué harías cualquier cosa por mi... ya eres todo un desastre. — estirando su mano hacia Padalecki, recogió uno de los hilos de saliva que bajaban por su barbilla.

 

— Eres tú, son tus manos… — atrapo el dedo de Ackles en sus labios dándole una chupada rápida. — ¿Cómo no quieres que me ponga así...?

 

Gimotea cuando Ackles inclina su cuerpo sobre el suyo, haciéndole estremecerse de nuevo por la cercanía de su esposo, de todo ese ser que le invita a someterse a él con solo un gesto. Le besa, y él se abre para Jensen, dejando que este le saboree lentamente, mientras usa su mano derecha para acariciar su abdomen apenas cubierto, haciéndole cosquillas en su ombligo.

 

Se retuerce, gimiendo. Permite que Ackles le muerda el labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, respirando erráticamente cuando siente la palma de su mano darle una caricia fantasma a sus duros pezones. Es una tortura.

 

Esta tan acostumbrado a ser un chico ruidoso, a decirle a Jensen como le gusta lo que le hace. Pero ahora le da vergüenza que puedan estarle escuchando.

 

Los ojos de Jensen están brillando mientras le mira detenidamente, la forma en que su mirada se pierde entre sus caricias y el deseo que le provoca, la forma en que logra llevarle a la locura, le satisface, lo sabe y el deja que le sostenga, porque sabe que no va a dejarle caer. Jensen está pronto encima de su cuerpo, sus erecciones se rozan y le cuesta darse cuenta del momento en que su esposo se ha quitado los pantalones y ha empezado a abusar de su cuello, dejando besos por toda la piel morena.

 

Succiona duramente los tres dedos que tiene dentro de su boca, mientras sus caderas se mueven juntas, se siente mejor de esa forma, menos temeroso de que se le escape algún grito con los besos y mordiscos que dejan su marca por toda la extensión de su nuca, incluso llegando a sus hombros descubiertos.

 

Siente el orgasmo como algo inminente, y pensar que va a correrse en la ropa que uso cuando adolescente le enloquece no solo a él, sino a Jensen, que se frota con más ahínco.

 

— Ohhhh. — es lo único que puede murmurar, mientras siente a Jensen abrir sus piernas, está a punto de venirse como un adolescente, uno cuyo acompañante forcejea con un short ridículamente estrecho para meterse entre sus piernas, debajo de él siente su agujero tan vacío y necesitado, que es sentir la polla de Jensen entrar —gracias al semen que esta mañana dejo en él— y es correrse, explotar en un orgasmo que le arranca un sonido algo alto para el lugar en donde están.

 

— Hermoso... eres lo más hermoso de mi vida. — le asegura, acabando de entrar en el cuerpo que le recibe sin mucho esfuerzo, relajado y feliz. — Aunque aun así, ruidoso... — dice con una sonrisa satisfecha por poder hacerle perder el control. Toma el pequeño short y lo saca de donde se ha trabado en una de las piernas de Jared y con ello limpia el banco semen. — necesitaras algo para silenciarte si planeas aguantar toda la noche. — Jared no ve sus intenciones hasta que tiene dentro de la boca el short enroscado, funcionando como mordaza.

 

Jared murmura algo, pero Jensen solo identifica los jadeos que ahogados salen de la boca de su esposo, que tiene los ojos vidriosos mientras él se empuja en su interior, es hermoso, con la vista fija en él diciéndole tanto con esos ojos, sin duda es la persona que más ama y le ama en este mundo.

 

— Estuviste increíble... — susurra Jensen cuando se ha corrido el, y Jared por segunda vez. Aun siente su pecho subir y bajar erráticamente mientras se acurruca a un lado de su esposo.

 

— ¿Yo? — ríe suavemente, trayendo más las sabanas sobre sus desnudos cuerpos, están sumamente juntos dado que la cama es tan pequeña que para dos hombres adultos es casi imposible dormir cómodos a menos que entrelacen sus cuerpos. — Tú estuviste increíble, acabas de barrer cualquier recuerdo erótico en estas cuatro paredes... como mi primer beso.

 

Los ojos de Jensen que se habían cerrado, dispuesto a dormir, se abren de pronto, fijándose en la sonrisa suave de Jared que es visible solo porque la luz de la luna se filtra entre las cortinas.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

— Que a partir de ahora cuando este aquí solo voy a poder recordarte a ti y no a nadie más, cariño.

 

— Bien.

 

La suave respuesta le hizo sonreír, sabiendo cuan posesivo podía llegar a ser Jensen, gracias a dios no había conocido siquiera a uno de sus exnovios.

 

— Amor. — llamó acariciando el cabello de Jensen. — Sabes que nunca he amado a nadie como a ti ¿Cierto?

 

— Más te vale. — metiendo su pierna entre las de Jared, dejo salir un resoplido que movió toda la cama. — Yo tampoco he amado a nadie más que a ti.

 

— Me ha encantado este día... no solo por ver a mi familia, sino porque hemos estado nosotros dos solos, especialmente sin Chris. — Jared ríe suavemente, cuando recuerda como Kane disfruta interrumpirlos a veces a cada momento.

 

— Si, quedémonos por unos días más si es lo que quieres. Aún no hemos montado a caballo juntos.

 

— Eso me encantaría... Te amo, Jen.


End file.
